A Way of Art
by vamplight22
Summary: Akami is gifted in art, but she is always alone. She's in her own little world. Then the Hosts appear with a challenge, and she finds oout things about herself that she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**The hosts gathered in the third music room crowding over a flier. Haruhi chooses that moment to walk into the room.**

"**What are you doing?" She asks. They all turn to her.**

"**Haruhi my daughter!" Tamaki was about to glomp her when she moved out of the way. He went to his emo corner.**

"**Lobelia seems to have challenged us to a art competition," Kyouya explained handing Haruhi the flier. She looked it over.**

"**So who's going?" She asked.**

"**Well we want Kyouya to enter," Kaoru said.**

"**But he refused," Hikaru finished. The two gave him a side-way glare, he ignored it and continued typing.**

"**Now we need someone else to enter for us," Hunny was frowning slightly, trying to think of someone who can draw. Mori also seemed to be thinking.**

"**But who?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, who got out of his emo corner, asked.**

"**I already have that figured out," Kyouya stated. '**_**Of course he does'**_** Haruhi thought.**

"**Who is it mother?" Tamaki asked with curious eyes. Kyouya, as always, ignored the mother comment.**

**Of course they were all wondering who this person was.**

"**Akami Miyuzaki, she is in Hikaru's, Koaru's, and Haruhi's class."**

"**We don't know a Akami," Haruhi said since the twins barely know anyone but her in their class.**

"**That may be because she never comes to class," Kyouya pointed out. Now the room was quiet as they tried to process this information. **

"**What do you mean she doesn't come to class?" Hunny asked.**

"**She doesn't come to her classes. She stays in one room for hours. She's here on scholar ship, like Haruhi, but she has an art scholar ship. She's also smart, since after Haruhi's class takes a test, she takes a harder one. That way she keeps her grades and scholar ship." Kyouya didn't look up from his laptop.**

"**That's…" Hikaru trailed off.**

"**Interesting," Kaoru finished for his brother.**

"**So you want her to take part in this challenge?" Tamaki thought about it for a second. "Very well! We shall go find this Akami and test her artistic skills!"**

**Tamaki stomped out the door. They all watched and waited for a second. He came back.**

"**Which room, exactly, does she stay in?" Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, while the twins snickered at the king's stupidity.**

**Kyouya led them to the other side of the school to a door with a sign that said 5****th**** art room. It was quiet around the area. **

"**This is where she hides?" Kaoru asked.**

"**It looks abandoned," Hikaru adds. **

"**She likes her isolation," Kyouya said.**

"**That poor girl!" Tamaki cried dramatically.**

"**Don't make too much noise Tamaki, and don't do anything stupid either," the Shadow King warned. Tamaki shrunk away and nodded from behind Haruhi, while she sweat dropped.**

**Kyouya opened the door and they all walked in. everyone but Kyouya were staring at the walls in wonder. Fields of flowers were painted along with the sky in every gorgeous detail. There was a castle in the background, while on the right side were forests with mountains in the back.**

**On the sides of the rooms were some paint supplies, paper, sketch books, and other needed art supplies. There was only one window in the large room, and it took up some of the wall in front of them.**

**In front of the window was girl. She had her back to the and was sitting on the ground examining her work. She had blonde wavy hair that reached her waist that was put in a messy ponytail and was wearing a grey shirt that seemed to big, and hung down one shoulder showing her black tank top. She also had grey jeans on. Plus her clothes had paint stains on them.**

"**Akami Miyuzaki," Kyouya said. The girl turned and they noticed her bright green eyes look as though they were sparkling in the light.**

**The girl glanced at each one of them and nodded at Kyouya when she got to him.**

"**Nice to meet you, we are the Host Club, we have a proposition for you," he said. She just stared. He handed her the flier of the art competition. "If you join, I will allow you all the art supplies you need. You have access to the Ohtori estate."**

**Akami's eyes now held wonder. She obviously has heard of the Ohtori's and knew what was ins store.**

**She scanned the paper thoroughly. She then looked up at Kyouya and the rest of the hosts, looking over them once again. Then she nodded in agreement. **

"**Yay! Now we're going to win!" Hunny cheered as he leapt off of Mori's shoulders and ran over to the girl. She stood up and the hosts noticed two things about her. One, she didn't have any shoes on. Two, she barely taller than Hunny.**

**As Hunny was hugging her she smiled softly down at him. She also noticed the group staring at her feet.**

"**I don't like to wear shoes. I like to feel the ground," she explained in a soft voice that rung in the room. That was the first time they heard her speak.**

"**Well then, Ms. Miyuzaki, we would like you to know you may use the 3****rd**** music room for inspiration whenever you may like. We would be honored to help you in any way with your art," Tamaki bowed.**

**Akami nodded in thanks, and walked to her sketch pad. She picked it up and put it in a purple shoulder strap bag that had large blotches of paint stains on it. They also noticed some other utensils in the bag.**

"**Alright. I'll see what I can do," she then walked out of the room with the bag. The group looked over her work once again in wonder.**

"**So this is why you want her to enter for us?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya nodded.**

"**Impressive." The twins agreed. "But do you think she will really win?"**

**Haruhi turned to where the girl walking away. She noticed she was in deep concentration and still looking over the flier. She smiled slowly.**

"**I think she'll do just fine," she whispered to herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akami got up from her bed and stretched. The sun light from outside cast a glow in her room. It showed all of her sketches and paintings, and some doodles that were spread all over her floor. Canvases and art supplies everywhere.

She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she turned to her nightstand where they flier lay.

'_That's right, I accepted the challenge on behalf the Host Club'_ she thought as she remembered yesterdays events. She took the flier and examined it again.

" 'Create a masterpiece showing what you think art is. It can be presented in any way from canvases to pictures to sculptures. The winner will get a special, one of a kind art kit, including pain, water colors, charcoal, and other valuable essentials needed for a work of art.'" She read it over aloud.

A white puffy cat scattered its way into the room and jumped on her bed. She started petting it.

"What do you think Milky? Do you think I could do it?" She asked the purring cat. It just started purring louder. She smiled at the silly creature.

"Alright then, lets get to work!"

At the club, after school, Akami walked in. The hosts were getting ready to open. They stopped when they noticed Akami. Tamaki immediately sprung into action.

"Ah! My princess! What an honor it is for you to join us," he brought out the charm and took her hand and kissed the back. She stared. And stared. And only stared.

Soon he was in his corner again from lack of response to his "irresistible charm". Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing. Haruhi sighed. Hunny wad eating cake with Mori right behind him.

"Ah. Akami. Welcome. You may take a seat if you wish, we are just about to open," he led her to a sofa and sat her down. There was tea already placed in front of her. She put her bag nest her and took a sip.

Today she wore a white shirt that still seemed too big, and once again showed her black tank top. And she wore blue jeans, that also had paint smudges on them. Her hair in in the same messy ponytail from yesterday.

When the club opened the girls started filling in. Akami sat in the back and started watching each host in their duties. Immediately she grabbed her sketch book and started sketching.

After an hour one of the girls finally noticed the girl with no shoes in the back, absorbed in her work. She turned to Tamaki.

"Tamaki? Who is that girl?" Tamaki turned to Akami and then back at the customer and smiled charmingly.

"She is the girl that will be representing the Host Club in an art competition," he said. The girls then became interested.

"Is she good?" One of them asked.

"Why don't we find out." He looked back at Akami. "Akami-chan!" She looked up from her sketch with wide eyes. The others stopped to see what Tamaki was yelling about. "Could you come here for a second?"

Akami got up with her sketch book in hand and walked over to the table. She stopped in front of them and nodded for him to continue.

"These princesses here want you to paint a small picture for them. Is that all right with you?" He asked.

Akami looked over the girls. She took in every inch of them and analyzed it all. She then nodded.

"Really?" One of the girls asked. Akami nodded again.

Tamaki made room for her, next to him on the sofa. Akami sat down and turned the page of her sketch book to a clean sheet.

Three girls sat in front of her, others crowded around. Akami decided to only draw those three in front of her.

"What are your names?" She asked before she started.

"I'm Kimiko," the one with dark hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Mai," she was the one in the middle, who had golden eyes and red/orange color to her hair.

"I'm Mitsuki," the one with violet eyes, and light brown hair said.

Akami nodded. She averted her eyes to Mai and took her in. Then looked back down at her sketch book and began her drawing. Every few minutes she would look up at the girls to get a good look at them before looking back down.

After 30 minutes the others went back to their work while Akami and the girls stayed in the same position.

"So Akami how long have you been drawing?" Kimiko asked.

"Ever since I was three," she answered.

"Really? Wow, who taught you?" Mitsuki asked that.

"I did."

"How?" Mai questioned.

"I watched my parents. Keep still." The three stopped moving and sat still.

"I cant wait to see how it turns out." Mai said with a smile on her face. Akami looked up at the three that were smiling at her. She blinked once.

"Keep still," she mumbled, barely audible. But the girl heard and went back to their original poses.

Another few minutes passed and Akami took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It's done."

"Really? Can we see?" Mitsuki jumped from her seat, he back cracking. She flushed and smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

Her two friends laughed as they too got up. They stretched out their muscles and went to Akami's side. When they peered down at the painting they gasped.

"That's amazing!" Kimiko exclaimed loudly, scaring the everyone in the room. This time she flushed crimson. "Oops. Sorry."

Akami smiled to herself.

"Akami-chan. This is amazing," Mai said as she examined the picture.

"Do I really look like that?" Mitsuki asked. Akami's sketch held the girl, smiling on the sofa, close together. Showing their friendship.

"Yes, you do." Akami smiled up at her. Mitsuki felt herself tear up. She threw herself on Akami.

"You're the best Akami!" She cried. The other two laughed. By now most of the room was gathered to look for themselves.

After all of the praises were done, Akami went back to her corner, once again invisible. But this time Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko followed her.

Akami looked up the girls that were taking their seats. Mitsuki and Kimiko in front and Mai next to her.

"You don't have t-"

"We want to," Kimiko interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts," Mai said.

"Why-"

"Because we want to," Mitsuki gave her a toothy smiled. Akami was confused y their actions, but didn't push it.

Tea was placed in front her and her new 'friends' and while they drank and talked, Akami worked. At some moments the girls would mention something to her and she would be in a small portion of the conversation.

But they didn't mind. They just stayed.

When the Host Club was over and the girls were leaving the three gave Akami a hug and waved bye. Akami gave a small wave in return.

"Aka-chan made friends!" Hunny cheered. "Right Takeshi!" Mori nodded.

"Akami-chan, you act as if you've never talked to people." Haruhi said.

"I usually don't."

"What! How can that be!" Tamaki asked frantically.

"I don't talk much," Akami said quietly.

"Well why not?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in harmony. Akami shrugged and packed her things in her bag.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get more sketches done," she said before she left. When the door closed Tamaki turned to Kyouya to explain. He sighed but nodded anyway. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Akami has never had much of a social life. Since she started getting into art at the age of three she has always been absorbed in it. When school started she always did great on exams but never paid attention in class. She always kept her distance from other kids, and so she was labeled as a freak and weird. Some people, even to this day, call her that."

"Ohhh," Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny said in wonder at the same time.

"In other words, she's a social misfit," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Haruhi! That was mean!" Tamaki, and the twins exclaimed.

"But true," Mori said. They turned to him.

"Mori, do you know something?" Hunny asked. He nodded.

"The other day, before this challenge lobelia, I saw her walking around the school at lunch. I was practicing some kendo at the time and was going back when I found her. Some other girls were crowding around her saying some stuff. When they left she had a blank face on. It held nothing. Like those hurtful words didn't reach her at all."

"Poor Aka-chan!" Hunny cried. Haruhi face palmed.

"Then we will help her find emotion!" Tamaki declared. The background changed to him standing on top of a cliff with a sunset and the waves crashing dramatically by him. The twins appeared behind him.

"Milord!" They exclaim dramatically. Fake tears spilling out.

"Idiots." Haruhi said. The waves then soaked the three as they all ended up in a corner. "But it may not be such a bad idea."

Now the three plus Hunny were looking up at her with large, puppy eyes. She twitched.

"Very well then. Operation 'Find Akami's Feelings and Get Her to be Social' is active!" Tamaki orders.

"Yes sir!" Hunny and the twins solute. Kyouya and Haruhi sigh exasperated. Mori just watches the dramatic scenes before him with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a couple of weeks since Tamaki declared that the hosts would make Akami show emotion. But each time they tried, they failed.

There was the time when Tamaki tried to charm her by giving her flowers and sweets, she thanked him and walked away. He ended up in that corner of his once again.

Kyouya came one day with a painting of his own. It was a flower with different colors added into it making it stand out.

Akami examined it and smiled at Kyouya, thanking him. She bowed and ran to her bag and put it in a box to keep it safe.

Kyouya got something out of her.

Hunny one day surprised her by bringing cake in. He said he made it by scratch. He didn't even ask Mori to help.

When the hosts took a bite of it, they found it bitter. Akami still ate it though, and gave Hunny a small peck on the cheek and said it was delicious. Hunny was also successful.

The twins then played a game with her. Telling her to guess which one's Hikaru.

She guessed right.

"When you sketch people you start noticing the smallest details, even in personality. You two may look the same, but you are still two different people." She explained and walked away.

But even after all of that she still didn't talk any more then she was before. She wasn't smiling as much as they thought she would have. And she still had the same monotone, and expression like she always had.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to feel anything," Hunny said. They were all gathered in the third music room. Haruhi and Akami haven's arrived yet.

"Who doesn't want to feel anything. She should be able to feel happiness, or hate, anything. As long as she isn't dead inside." Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed.

"Maybe we should try a different approach," Kaoru said.

"But what?" Hikaru and the others went into deep thought. Just then the door opened and two people walked in, talking. Haruhi and Akami.

"Aka-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"I was just telling Akami how I got myself in the Host Club," Haruhi said like it was no big deal.

"What! You told her you're a girl!" Tamaki exclaimed running to her. She stepped aside and he fell flat on his face.

"No I didn't. she figured it out." Haruhi said.

"Because she sketched you and took in every detail about you and found out. Right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yah."

"I promise I wont say anything. It isn't my secret to tell," when Akami said that Tamaki calmed down some.

"Oh and she invited us to come over to her place this weekend." Haruhi informed them. Tamaki jumped.

"We accept!"

Akami sat on her bed with Milky. She was petting him as he was purring against her.

It was Friday. No school. The hosts were coming over soon. She wore her jeans that were rolled up just below her knees. And she had a white t-shirt on. Her hair was up and she still didn't wear shoes. But then again, when did she ever.

"Milky, we're having guests over. So be good. Okay?" The cat mowed on response and just kept purring. Akami sighed.

When door bell rung, she jumped. She knew her mom opened the door.

"Akami!" She called happily. "Your friends are here!"

Akami got off her bed and walked down the stairs. Her house wasn't that big, but it was big enough. It was homey.

When she saw the hosts they were all wearing normal clothing. And Haruhi was wearing a dress? Haruhi noticed Akami staring at the dress.

"Dad made me wear it," she stated. Akami nodded. Akami turned to her mom. Her mother had the same large green eyes as Akami, and the wavy hair. But her mothers was a light brown instead of blonde.

Her dad walked in the room just then. He had chocolate brown eyes and the blonde hair.

"Oh hi there. You must be Akami's friends." He said with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Tamaki said as they all bowed.

"Akami darling, we're going now." Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"See you tonight sweetie," Her dad kissed her forehead. "Be good! And if you need condoms!"

Akami's mother whacked him before he could say anymore. The hosts blushed crimson. Even Kyouya who had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Haruhi was twitching.

"Sorry. Dad could be a little perverted."

"You think," basically all of them said.

"What's a condom?" Hunny asked with wide curious eyes. Tamaki and the twins went frantic.

"Well- you see- its… um- well it-" Tamaki rambled but nothing came out. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know what to say and depended on Tamaki to explain.

"Its something bad people use, so you don't need to be tainted with this information. My father tainted me by talking too much about his high school life," Akami explained.

"Oh, ok!" Hunny smiled sweetly.

"What exactly does your father tell you?" Haruhi asked a little nervous.

"He honestly didn't tell me," she said. Some of them seemed to relax a bit. "He basically drew it for me."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi fell back. Hunny watched them with amusement. Mori and Kyouya were at Akami's side.

"How old were you when he painted you this picture?" Kyouya asked.

"Five." Akami answered. Kyouya and Mori sweat dropped. "Who wants cake?"

"ME!" Hunny followed Akami into the kitchen leaving the others to recover from their trauma.

When they were done eating their cake Akami led them to her room. Inside the hosts started looking around.

They noticed the walls had paint blotches on them in random places. There were some cans, bottles, or some broken parts from many different things piled in her room.

"Well… its interesting…" Hikaru commented.

"Its as clean as its ever going to get," Akami stated. Tamaki took a seat on her bed but immediately jumped off.

"Ah! What was that!" Now everyone was looking at him with a weird expression. Then they heard a meow.

"You sat on Milky." A white cat uncurled itself from the covers. Its golden eyes looking over everyone. It meowed.

Akami went to her bed and the cat jumped in her arms. She scratched him behind the ear and then turned to the hosts.

"Come one. The art room is down the hall."

When they entered the art room it was large. There were paintings on the walls. Of the sky, the ocean, a sunset. It was as if you were flying.

"Milky, where did you hide my brush?" Akami asked the cat. It looked up at Akami, meowed, and jumped out of her arms. It made its way over to a corner and dug through a pile of things. Then stuck its head out and came back to Akami with a brush in its mouth.

"Thank you Milky." She pet him. He started purring and circling her legs. She turned to the others. "There's tea downstairs. I have to just finish a couple of things in here and I'll meet you down there."

The group nodded and closed the door. When they were in the living room Tamaki turned to Kyouya.

"Why did you choose her?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. The others looked confused. "I know she has an amazing sense in art, but you normally don't ask people for anything. Why her?"

Kyouya set down his tea and sighed.

"Because the person she will be going up against in the competition is going to be her sister, Ayumi."

The group was now shocked.

"How do you know?" Hunny asked.

"Because I investigated. I went Lobelia to find out why they would want us in this competition. Apparently, Akami used to go there."

Now they were just confused.

"Why did she come to Ouran then?" Haruhi asked.

"I cant recall why. But they all felt betrayed by her. Ouran sent her a scholar ship hoping she would accept and start going there. She talked to the principal and the school board, and it was decided. She would go to Ouran. Lobelia was shocked to find this out and her sister doesn't want to speak to her anymore. They wanted us to put her in the competition, they want her to lose. I disagreed."

"But why do care?" The twins asked this. Kyouya thought about it for a second. Then shrugged. Tamaki noticed something and smiled. Only Haruhi saw, but kept it herself.

Soon they heard music coming from upstairs. The groups quietly sneaked upstairs.

'_Why are we sneaking of the music is so loud you can barley hear anyone talking?'_ Haruhi asked herself this question. But then again she has always questioned the hosts antics. Kyouya must have gotten used to all of this.

When they opened the door in the room where Akami was, they found her and Milky covered in paint. They were twirling and jumping and running, and throwing paint around on the paper on the ground and wall.

Milky jumped in her arms and she started twirling, leaving messed up foot prints on the paper she was standing on. But the thing that was most interesting, was the fact that she was laughing.

She seemed like she was in a different world. A world where there were no sisters hating you. A world where your old school is not out to get you. A world where there was only music, art, and Milky, dancing without a care in the world.

Kyouya closed the door gently. They went back downstairs. The music still playing.

"Now I remember why she left Lobelia."

"Why?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Because, she said, there was no life in their art. There was no fun, just perfection. She hated that."

Haruhi thought about what he said. When they were getting ready to leave Haruhi went to Akami's room, finding her putting her paints away. Akami's sister came back a while ago and had locked herself in her room, after glaring at Akami the whole way there.

"Akami-chan?" She asked.

Akami turned in surprise. She calmed down when she noticed it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan, what do you need?" She asked softly.

"I was wondering of you would like to come over to my house, for a sleepover, I guess." This doesn't really sound like something Haruhi would do. But she figured that Akami needed a break from her sisters glare.

Akami was a little shocked by this. She had never slept over at anyone's house before. Before she said anything Tamaki burst in.

"Oh how wonderful! My two daughters having a sleepover together. You make daddy so happy!" He exclaimed throwing his hands around the two in a hug.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi yelled aggravated, while squirming in his grip. Akami was speechless. The others walked in.

"When did you start referring to Akami as your daughter?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki gave him a glare.

"Do not question my family!"

"Fine, but we might as well let you know that your not invited to this sleepover." Hikaru said.

"No matter how much you beg." Kyouya added already knowing what Tamaki was about to do.

Tamaki was back in his Emo corner.

"Haruhi and Akami are best friends now! Right Takeshi?" Hunny stared up at his tall cousin, who nodded, giving a small smile (amazing!). Akami sighed and smiled lightly.

"Alright Haruhi." Haruhi turned to her and away from the idiots, who made her life crazy. "I'll go." They both smiled, and the group left the house later when her parents came home. Her dad asking most of the time if they used the condoms. Hunny asking once again what they are, the others trying to explain, while Haruhi and Akami talk to each other happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Akami had already been introduced to Haruhi's father, Ryoji Fujioka, who dresses like a woman. And made a pretty good woman too.

When Akami first met him, she immediately thought it was Haruhi's mother, since she never met Haruhi's mother or father, and doesn't know her history. Ryoji was all too pleased at the "comment" he had gotten.

Especially when Akami found out it was a man. She had blurted out how beautiful he looked, and how easily it could have been to mistaken him. Of course Ryoji immediately took a liking to Akami and let her stay the night. Also mumbling some things under his breath like how Haruhi will get some girl time, and no hosts. Akami ignored it.

"So what does one usually do at these slumber parties?" Akami asked. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"You've never been to one?" Haruhi wondered aloud. Akami shook her head, no.

"My sister has been to many with her friends from Lobelia, when I was still going there. But they never asked for me to come. So I didn't bother ever learning about it." She explained.

Haruhi sighed. She wondered what kind of sister Akami was dealing with. A sister who would choose those girls over her own flesh and blood.

"Well I've never really done this either, so I guess we just wing it," Haruhi smiled. Since Haruhi had become so responsible and hard-working at such a young age, she never got a chance to these typical girl things. So her and Akami shared that in common. Neither knew what girls were supposed to do together.

"I guess we talk about things, like crushes right?" Akami had watched some movies of teenage girls before. They were always gossiping about something. She also watched her sister and her friends gossip when they came over. Akami had always been the silent one.

"Do you like Tamaki-sempai?" Akami got right to the point. Haruhi nearly choked on her own saliva, and went into a coughing fit. Akami wondered if it was something she had said.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Haruhi asked. Akami thought about that for a moment.

"Well," she started, "I've read many books. And a lot of romances. They always talked about the way someone sighed and started day dreaming, and it was obvious they were thinking of that certain person. That never happened to me, but I think it happens with Tamaki-sempai. He always seems to at your side, ready to defend."

"But how would you…" Haruhi trailed off.

"When sketching, or painting, you pay close attention to ever detail, even the ones that don't seem important, or are too small too care for. Hikaru and Kaoru also seem to have feelings for you, although Hikaru is reacting strongly toward these feelings. Kaoru seems to only want his brothers happiness…" Akami sighed.

"Akami?" Haruhi lifted the girls chin up, only to find her eyes hazy, and almost gray. She snapped out of it then.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how lucky they are," Akami said. Haruhi understood. The bond between Hikaru and Kaoru was very strong. They even had their own little world. Where they only existed. And they were just getting used to people entering that world.

"All of you are lucky, in a way," Akami gave Haruhi a small smile.

"How so?"

"Well," she paused, "Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are cousins but have strong bond. They have younger brothers who love them, I've heard about Yasuchika, how he would always try to beat Hunny. But there is a brotherly bond there, in that fighting. Deep down. And Satoshi looks up to his brother. Then there are Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai who are complete opposites, but are still best friends. Then there's you, they all care for you. They all love you. Your part of their small family now."

Haruhi thought about this for a minute. She smiled softly remembering all the fun she had with the hosts. Everything they had done. She treasured those memories. Not that she'll ever admit that to them.

"Yeah I guess your right." Haruhi said slowly.

"So, you do like Tamaki?" Akami smirked. She may not have had much interaction with people, but she knew enough about getting on people's nerves, and getting revenge. But lets not go into detail about that.

Haruhi choked once again, on her own saliva. And once again she went into a frenzy of coughs. Akami laughed at her friend.

She then froze at that thought. Her friend? _Her_ friend? Not her sister's friends. But hers. Haruhi was probably the first girl that ever got close to her this way. Not even her own sister was this close to her. Pathetic really. But Haruhi is nice. And she's better then the one's that ignored her. That just pushed her away, then dragged her back when they needed her talents.

But Haruhi was a true friend. Like the hosts. They would be considered her friends too. Right?

"You should laugh more often. You seem happier then." Haruhi snapped Akami back into reality. Akami just noticed that she had laughed, and was smiling. In front of another person. A real smile.

She felt her face burn up. Now Haruhi laughed.

"We saw you by the way," Akami was confused by the girls words. "In the room. With the music on. We saw you." Now Akami's face was the color of a cherry. "Yah. Tamaki-sempai and the others wanted to check out the noise. So we followed it. And we found you, and you looked happy. We were kind of shocked to see that."

Haruhi turned to the girl who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Her face flushed, and she was doing something with her hands. Haruhi found it a little amusing to see this composed girl, who had always had the appearance of a graceful ballerina just lose all her cool.

"Music, and art help me." The girl finally said quietly. "It relaxes me. I cant control my emotions very well. Music is a way for me to imagine different things. Depending on the beat, or lyrics, or just for fun. Then when I draw, or mold things, I lose myself. Its like a completely different world that I'm creating. Or different person. And I control it."

Haruhi thought over this. She stated thinking about the room in the school. The room no one visited. That abandoned 5th art room that wasn't so abandoned. That seemed so lonely from the outside. But inside, it was a new world. That must be where Akami wants to be. That world that she had created. Her haven.

She smiled at the girl. Understanding the things she had said. Just like studying helped Haruhi forget so many things, Akami's world helped her forget everything. But wasn't her world lonely? At least Hikaru and Kaoru had each other in their world.

Akami smiled back at Haruhi. A sincere, grateful smile. Haruhi immediately knew, she has become part of her world. Akami wasn't lonely anymore. She had the hosts and her now. And maybe even those other three girls, Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko. She had seem them hang out with her sometimes after that day at the Host club. They must be closer now.

The girls yawned at the same time. They then looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess its time to sleep." Akami said.

"Yah, but weren't we supposed to stay up all night. Like all the other girls do?" Haruhi turned to Akami who was pondering this question.

"Well, I'm not those girl," she finally said. Haruhi got into her bed and made room for Akami. She told the girl she could sleep in her bed with her, since it was big enough for the two. They both fell into a easy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi awoke to the sound of shuffling. She looked around and found Akami getting her bag and ready to leave. Haruhi sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked drowsily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Akami froze for a second, but then took a small breath.

"I'm going to the school." Haruhi gave her a blank stare.

"On a weekend?"

"I have things to work on, sorry," Akami opened the door. Haruhi got up quickly.

"I'll go with you," she said fully awake now. Akami turned to her.

"No, its ok. Stay. I'll be back later," before Haruhi could say anything else, Akami was gone. Haruhi sighed, took out her phone, and dialed her annoying, yet close… friends.

Akami ran up to the gates of the school and unlocked them with her spare key. The principle entrusted her to the school spare keys so she may spend her time there over the weekends. Plus Akami really didn't want to be home for the weekend, with her sister, at that time.

Inside the 5th Art Room she got her paints ready. Then out them on the ground around her, spread out a bunch of blank papers, and sat in the center. She then thought about anything and everything she had ever drawn, sketched, painted, sculpted, or just messed with. Then she fell back and just laid there for a while.

Kyouya walked inside the school. Tamaki had given him the connections to go to the school anytime he pleased. Haruhi had called the Tamaki and informed him of Akami's trip to the school. Then Tamaki started complaining to Kyouya, who decided he would come and find out what was going on.

When he opened the doors to the 5th Art Room he found Akami laying on the ground, her eyes closed, encircled by paints and paper, and breathing slowly. Quietly he shut the door and watched her from the corner of the room.

A few minutes later she got up and sighed. Her bag was close by her as she reached for it. Digging into it and dragging out her sketch pad.

She started examining each page. Mumbling some things to herself.

"What is art?" She had asked herself aloud. "What is its purpose?"

Kyouya smirked slightly. He walked over to the girl and placed his had on her shoulder. She jumped, not expecting that, and turned quickly, shocked to find Kyouya there. They stared for a while before anyone said anything.

"Kyouya-sempai? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Haruhi told us that left in a hurry very early this morning. And Tamaki started worrying about his new daughter. So I came."

Akami nodded.

"Oh." She started staring at the walls she had painted.

"Why did you paint this?" He asked. Akami turned to him confused. "Why did you paint this?" He repeated, this time gesturing to the walls.

Akami looked over the creation she had made. Everything seemed perfect in that world. It seemed to happy, but that's only what the picture shows. Just like the pictures of her family. Together. All happy.

But it doesn't show how her parents are completely oblivious to their daughters never talking. It doesn't show how her parents are barely ever home to ask how everything went, or even ask why Akami wanted to transfer to Ouran. And it definitely did not show the loneliness Akami has felt for so long.

Akami shrugged not really knowing how to answer Kyouya's question. All she did was think about some far away world. A world that probably doesn't exist, except in Akami's mind.

"I don't really know."

She heard Kyouya sigh next to her. She tuned to him.

"Why did you come to Ouran?" He asked before she could say anything. The question caught off guard, and for a minute she didn't know what to say.

"Because…" she mentally cursed herself for such a stupid response.

"Because?" Kyouya asked pushing her. Akami gave a slight frown.

"Because Lobelia doesn't understand what art is," she said.

"And you do?" Akami was clearly shocked by this statement. She didn't know what to say to that. And she started thinking about what Kyouya meant. But she just got herself confused. Did she really understand anything about art? Was she worthy to even be called an artist? "Well, how about we go clear your head. Everyone must be wondering what your doing, and are probably at Haruhi's waiting for us."

Akami, who was still in a state of shock, nodded slowly. They both got up and left the school, getting into Kyouya's limo.

Before Akami knew it the limo was filled with Hosts and her.

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.

"The beach!" Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed together. Akami gave them a confused look.

"We're going to be staying at Kyouya's summer house by the beach for a couple days apparently." Haruhi explained.

"But what about school?"

"Taken care of." Tamaki stated proudly. Akami gave him a questioning look.

"He called his father." Mori answered this time.

"Oh. What about my stuff?" Akami asked them all.

"We asked your parents to pack the things you would need. They agreed to let you go on the trip," Hunny said smiling.

"Uh huh. Ok, so you all basically did all of this without telling me a single thing." They nodded smiling sheepishly except Haruhi who was also forced into this. Akami turned to Kyouya. "And you were in on this too weren't you."

He smirked. She sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'm going on a vacation."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered happily. Haruhi sighed.

"Well I cant leave you alone with all of these morons. So I guess I'll be going too." Akami smiled at her friend. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he smiled and got the two in a death hug.

"Oh my wonderful daughters! You two have bonded so!" The two of course were not pleased by this but didn't do anything about it. Akami had a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at everyone in the limo. A thought came into her head.

'_Maybe this is what I need to clear my head.'_ Kyouya smirked knowing what she was thinking, he laid back and enjoyed the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. And the hosts were acting like children.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki and the twins fought about what to do for the day. And it was all stupid. Tamaki wanted to go in a submarine and explore the world under water, while the twins wanted to have fun swimming, and enjoying the sun.

After yelling at each other for a while it was decided. They would do both.

Today was the first day they were going to enjoy the beach so they're going to take it slow. Enjoy the sun, swim some, and then have a feast in the Ohtori summer mansion. Then the next day they would go in a submarine.

Rich bastards…

Akami sat next to Haruhi in the sand and watched the hosts run across the beach. Some splashing each other, others making sand castles.

Haruhi watched as she then took out her sketch pad and began drawing the scene before her. Haruhi paid close attention to every stroke of her wrist as glided the pencil across the page, taking in every detail.

Kyouya had told her to not let Akami draw or do anything related to art on this trip. But she couldn't help but watch her work. She never has before.

But she didn't get to see her finish the drawing when she was pulled away from her spot by two people known as Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi face palmed.

"What do you two want?"

"Didn't Kyouya-sempai ask you to keep Aka-chan away from drawing?" Hikaru smirked at her annoyed expression.

"You know the Shadow King doesn't like to be disobeyed." Kaoru said with the exact same smirk. Damn devils.

"Well I cant stop her from doing what she pleases."

"Yes, but Kyouya made it clear that she had to clear her head from all art related topics," Hikaru said.

"And Aka-chan needs the break to be able to think straight. Milord thinks she's going to lose it," Kaoru continued.

"And lets not forget. What Kyouya says, goes." They both finished and walked away grinning. Haruhi glared after them.

She turned back to Akami finding that she was so absorbed in her drawing, she didn't even notice that Haruhi was gone. Haruhi sighed and walked back to her, snatching the sketch book from her hands. Which alarmed the girl.

"W-what's going on?" She asked looking around for any sign of danger that was responsible for stopping her work. When she found none she turned to Haruhi, confused.

"Sorry Akami-chan, but Kyouya made it clear that you aren't allowed to use any of your art supplies on this trip. And he made sure to tell everyone to keep you away from drawing." Haruhi said apologetically.

Akami let this all sink in for a minute. Then she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Then realization hit her.

"WHAT!" She yelled. The hosts stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the sound. Haruhi was shocked to say the least, she really didn't expect such an outburst. No one would expect this outburst from her.

She locked eyes with Kyouya, who looked smug. She was still recovering from shock as she stared at him. Then she stood abruptly and walked up to him. No one moved, they wanted to see how this girl would talk to Kyouya.

But unfortunately for them, Akami took Kyouya's arm and dragged him away behind the large rocks that were near by. The hosts exchanged a few looks before resuming with what they were doing, occasionally glancing back at the rocks.

"How could you tell everyone not to let me draw?" She asked rather venomously. Kyouya had a grin on his face.

"Simple. You need a break from it. And this will help you clear you head."

"How would you know what's good for me."

"Because I know you." Akami gave him a small glare that read 'yah right, you know nothing'. That only made Kyouya's grin widen a fraction. They stared at each other for a while. Akami then sighed.

"Should have known you would look up my history." She said. All feeling once again disappearing from her face. Her eyes went dead and lifeless once again. Kyouya's grin vanished then, and was replaced by a scowl.

"You shouldn't dwell in the past Akami." He said simply, and then did the unthinkable. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Akami was too shocked to move. Not expecting such a thing from Kyouya. "Let go." She heard him whisper in her ear. And for a second, it was as if all of her worries left her. Like a burden was washed away into the waves that crashed near the rocks. And for that second, she was free.

Haruhi was still holding Akami's sketchbook and decided to look through it a bit. She noticed the first couple sketches were of her and her family. Even her sister. They were all happy. There was one of her sister in the kitchen holding a bowl and stirring. Her mother and father on back ground dancing while putting dishes away. All three had a smile on their face. Even Milky was enjoying himself as he lay on the table with his tail in the air.

There was also one more person there. A boy. He was sitting at the table, laughing at Akami's sister as she stirred. He had nice curly hair and soft eyes as portrayed in the picture. It was a heartwarming sight.

Throughout the sketchbook she noticed how happy some pictures were, and then how they seemed to change. She was staring at another sketch that seemed just like the happy one of her family in the kitchen. Only this one was depressing.

Her sister had lost the smile. She was now glaring at the contents in the bowl, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her mother had her hands covering her face. Once of the dishes was shattered on the counter. Her father had once hand on the counter holding himself up, as the other was rubbing his eyes. Milky was curled in a ball on the corner of the table. And the boy was gone.

Haruhi felt her stomach clench looking at this picture. She quickly closed it and put it her bag. She couldn't put it in Akami's knowing Akami would take it and try to sneak some drawing in.

When Haruhi looked up she found Akami walking back to her seat, a small blush decorating her face, as she held a dazed look. Haruhi gave her a curious look.

Akami ignored the look and sat down quickly, and stared off into the distance. Kyouya was leaning on the rocks with a smirk plastered on his face. Haruhi turned to the other hosts, who were looking back and forth between the two.

The twins burst out laughing first, while Tamaki started chuckling. Hunny was confused, and Mori held a small, very small, smile.

"What? What's going on?" Hunny asked the three giggling boys. Mori then bent down and whispered some things in Hunny's ear. When he was done Hunny was blushing. Then he broke into a wide grin.

Haruhi sat down next to Akami and nudged her.

"So, Kyouya huh?" Akami blushed harder and pushed Haruhi over. Haruhi laughed at her friend.

"Not funny!" Akami exclaimed.

"So? Did you?" Haruhi pried. Of course she wasn't into gossip or anything. But Akami was different.

She nodded slowly. Haruhi stared at her for a while. Then at Kyouya. Then back at her.

"Seriously?" She asked uncertainly. Akami nodded again, hiding her face with her hair. She turned to the other hosts who were staring at her with curious eyes. She nodded once and they burst into cheers.

Kyouya covered his face with his hand.

Akami's mind wondered back to that moment.

_Kyouya held her closely. She let herself go that moment. She felt warm in his embrace. Though she knew he usually had a cold demeanor with almost everybody, she saw through it and found warmth._

_He then caressed her cheek softly. She felt him lift her chin, making her look at him. They stared at ach others eyes for a few seconds, not realizing they were getting closer. Until of course there no more space between them._

_She melted into the kiss, feeling her eyes close, feeling herself slip away from reality. She felt her heart speed up as she lost herself._

_When Kyouya pulled away, she opened her eyes, realizing what just happened. She felt her face heat up as her eyes went wide. She quickly turned and walked away. Going back to the group._

_Kyouya smirked at the reaction and followed closely behind. He honestly didn't know why he did that. And he didn't know what he was feeling. But he didn't regret what he had just done._

Haruhi started giggling as she watched Akami fidget. Akami turned to her friend and glared playfully.

"You know your next." Haruhi stopped immediately. She turned to Akami who gestured towards Tamaki, who was still laughing, and nudging Kyouya slightly. Haruhi felt her face flush. Now Akami was laughing at her.

They both started laughing at each other. Both flushed and embarrassed, but isn't that what makes it funny.

The hosts watched as the two laughed at each other. Tamaki turned to Kyouya.

"I knew it." He simply said. Kyouya raised one eye brow at him.

"And yet you don't understand your own feelings." Kyouya countered and turned back to watching the girls, leaving Tamaki confused. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at his stupidity as they splashed him and Kyouya with water, with the help of Hunny and Mori.

The two were shocked at first but then realized what just happened, and reacted. The six began a water war.

Haruhi and Akami watched as they drenched each other. Laughing and playing. And letting go of everything.

'_Maybe letting go of everything… wouldn't be so bad…'_ Akami smiled at them all. _'Yah probably wont…'_


	7. Chapter 7

After the scene between Kyouya and Akami the two have barely talked at all. The day they all were supposed to enjoy scuba diving and having fun, Akami and Kyouya ignored each other most of the time. The times they did spend together were when Kyouya explained to her some of the creatures they've seen. And that was because the others dragged them together for a couple minutes.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were getting annoyed by their attitudes. They just wanted to start a relationship already. And they were secretly involved in Akami's plan as well. It had to do with getting Tamaki and Haruhi together.

Akami knew Hikaru would take this harsher than Kaoru, but after explaining to them Haruhi's feelings, they decided to help. Though it is very painful for Hikaru to do so.

There was the one night when Akami got out of bed at night and walked around the beach house/mansion and heard Hikaru and Kaoru talking. Hikaru wasn't really talking but Kaoru was.

"Don't worry Hikaru. Everything will be alright. Haruhi is still our most precious friend," Kaoru consoled. But Hikaru just got frustrated.

"No. Don't you get it. I cant be friends with the person I love," Hikaru said, burying his face in his hands. Kaoru felt his heart clench. that's when Akami decided she was to make her appearance known.

"You think he doesn't?" She had said boldly, surprising the twins. "You really think he doesn't understand that. He's your brother. And he loves Haruhi just as much as you do. But he decided that you deserved to be happy, and tried to help you."

Hikaru was shocked. He turned to his brother, who's eyes were wide as saucers.

"That's what it means to love someone," Akami said softly. "To love them so much that you would sacrifice your own happiness for that person. Haruhi loves Tamaki, and Tamaki loves her. But that doesn't mean she'll forget either of you. She'll always have that special place in her heart for all of you, because Haruhi is that kind of person."

After that Hikaru was more willing to help out, and he had a talk with Kaoru about what he had been doing. Hikaru felt bad that he had been doing this to his brother unknowingly, and now the two seemed closer than before (if that's even possible). And, without Akami knowing, she had earned their respect.

Hunny was also in on this along with Mori, who just followed Hunny around and helped. Kyouya also helped out, but he and Akami were always ignoring each other that it wasn't helping much.

This was all pretty much between getting Kyouya and Akami together, which was Haruhi's and Tamaki's idea, to getting Haruhi and Tamaki together which was Akami's and Kyouya's idea. Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru were amused by all of it though. Both groups thinking they had the other fooled. It was like watching a drama, without having to pay the electricity bills for it, even though they are rich, paying bills could be very… troublesome.

Right now everyone was having dinner. The day had been long and tiring. And complicated for the four hosts caught in the middle of everything.

The four had managed to get Kyouya and Akami, and Tamaki and Haruhi to sit together. They all ate and talked at the same time. Enjoying each others company in the couple days they had left on their short vacation Tamaki provided for them.

Then one the Ohtori maids ran into the room, clutching a phone. She bowed to the group first before speaking.

"There is phone call for Lady Miyuzaki. Its her parents." She stated. Akami took the phone from the woman and held it up to her ear, almost a little excited to hear from her parents.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"_Akami! How are you? Are you okay there sweetie? Are you having fun?" _Her mother asked from the other line.

_Are you using protection?"_ She herd her father ask from the background, then a thud, already knowing her mother took care of him.

"I'm fine mom. Yes I'm having fun. And yes dad, I'm using protection," she said into the phone a little exasperated. The other hosts blushed furiously at the final comment. Hunny then got curious once again and the twins, and Tamaki had to, once again, find a way to "save his innocent mind".

"_Oh how wonderful! I'm so glad. I've been getting worried since you usually lock yourself away in your room, or in the art room for hours. And you never really talked much. I'm so happy you found some good friends. I think going Ouran was great choice honey."_ Her mothers words were gentle and soothing, making Akami smile warmly, even though her mother couldn't see it.

"Yeah mom, I think so too."

"_Oh we don't want to waste more of your time kitten, we know your friends want to have more fun. I'm sure you do too."_ There was another thud but it came with a crash this time. Mom must have sent him flying.

"_Please ignore everything your father ever says. Well we'll be going, we love you Akami. And here Ayumi would like to talk to you as well!"_ Akami was about to protest but her mother was already forcing Ayumi to take the phone, much to Ayumi's distaste.

There was a long pause on both sides of the phone. Neither of them wanted to talk first. But Akami was used to long silences and ended up winning that round.

"_Mom forced me here."_ She stated bluntly.

"Yah. I know." She hears her sister sneer.

"_Yeah. Now that your in Ouran you know everything,"_ Akami felt the anger boil inside her. How dare she?

"What does my school have anything to with this," her voice was ice cold, and the hosts stopped doing whatever they were doing and were paying full attention to the phone call. Akami, unaware, continues her conversation with her sister.

"_You know very well what I mean! What? Lobelia isn't good enough for you or something. You think Ouran is better? How could you betray your school and go to their nemesis school? How could you betray your friends?"_ Ayumi was yelling into the phone and Akami was seething.

"How dare you accuse me of that?" Her voice loud and booming. Never have the hosts heard her this way. "I haven't betrayed anyone. You betrayed me. You took their side. You never paid any attention to how they treated me. And I bet they filled your head with the idea of me being a traitor. They told you I left the school because I thought I was better. But how would they know when they never even asked why? And you never bothered, you just followed their every command like the dog you are!"

"_You are such a liar! You always lied! You left because you think Lobelia's idea of art isn't right. But it is. it's the right way. You know it is." _Akami felt her insides boil.

"You know as well as I do that it isn't. You just don't want to admit that! Your afraid! Your afraid of anything that has to do with Ayomo! You're a coward." Akami's were venomous, making the hosts flinch visibly.

"_DON'T YOU DARE BRING AYOMO INTO THIS YOU LIAR!"_

"Ever since he died you've been this way! You don't want to get close to anything that had to do with him! That's why you pushed everyone away, and found safety at Lobelia and their false ways! Then tried to get me to go with them! Those girls hated me because I didn't let go of the way we used to do things."

"_YOUR SUCH A LYING BITCH! I'll show you whose art is right at the competition. And I'll show you Lobelia is a far better school Ouran could ever hope to be!" _

Before Akami could say anything Ayumi hung up. Akami clenched the phone in her hand, as if to smash it. Her anger radiated all over the room. Her eyes were shut and her back was to everyone seated at the table behind her. No one made a sound, until Akami dropped the phone and ran from the room.

Everyone turned to each other in shock, but before they even registered what happened, Kyouya was up and running after her. Haruhi was in deep thought.

'_Ayomo must be the boy in that picture.'_ Haruhi thought back to that picture she found a few days ago on the beach. The one with Akami's family and that boy all happy, and in the next everyone completely depressed, the boy gone. '_He must be her brother…'_

O

o

O

**Alright I know I haven't been updating much, but I'm trying to change that. And I hope you all like this chapter. I've been going over the scene with the sisters fighting for a couple days, sometimes saying everything aloud, which scared some people, but whatever.**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed that was very much appreciated! And they were very nice reviews so thank you all!**

**I'll try to update quicker, and I really hope you all like the story! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Akami ran through the mansion/beach house. One thing on her mind. One thing was she looking for. The thing she banned from for the remainder of her vacation. Her art.

She ran past large doors, and opened random ones. Looking for where Kyouya or Haruhi could have hidden her stash. But soon she came to the conclusion that she was hopelessly and undeniably lost.

"Ugh! Why! Why did all of this have to happen?" Her back to the wall, she slid to the floor and hid her face in her hands. But without noticing it she had started pulling her golden locks and rocking back and forth slightly.

Kyouya ran down every hallway that he thought he saw Akami go through. When he finally reached her, he couldn't move. Of course he was lost. He had never done anything to console a girl who seems to be going off the edge.

He felt something tighten in his stomach and he found that he couldn't just leave the girl there. So he gathered up his courage and went over to her.

She had not noticed when he had arrived, and definitely didn't notice when he sat down next to her. Until he put one arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Akami looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. He gently wiped them away, which made her go a shade of light pink.

"Your sister doesn't understand." He said. Akami gave him a questioning look. He continued. "That night, when your brother was killed, your sister lost a part of herself. And so have you."

Akami stared at the teen next to her. It was as if Kyouya was staring right past her eyes and down to her soul. But at the mention of her brother she cringed. Kyouya noticed.

"You shouldn't be afraid to talk about him. He's still alive." Akami was too shocked. How could her brother still be alive. He's dead. Buried away.

"No he isn't. He's gone forever," She whispered, looking away. Kyouya gave a small smile and made Akami look at him.

"He is alive. You keep him alive." Now Akami was giving him a confused look. "In your art."

At first Akami did understand. Then it hit her.

"My art. The art we shared. Me, Ayomo, and Ayumi. Our art." She gasped. Now it was clearer. But she still had a problem.

"But what kind of art is it?" She asked. Now it was Kyouya's turn to be confused. "Our art. I don't know if it defines art. And I don't even know what to do for the art competition. What if I fail, and let everyone down. I'll disgrace our school, and the Host Club. I don't even know what I'm doing!"

The tears were now back. But these were of frustration. Kyouya smiled again.

"What ever happens, you wont be disgracing anyone. And as for your art, I cannot tell you, since I do not know the answer. Its your art. Your way of life."

"My way of life? Huh. that's a strange way to put it," Akami smiled up at Kyouya. "Thank you Kyouya, for everything."

Before Kyouya could say anything Akami gave him a peck on the lips, got up, and ran off once again. Kyouya was half glad she was gone or else she would have seen the tint of pink on the Shadow King's cheeks.

Kyouya sat there, his eyes wider than usual, as he stared at the direction Akami disappeared in. _'I'll never understand that girl…'_

The next day everyone was outside. Except for Akami. Which got them worried. Kyouya wasn't paying attention to anyone and seemed to be thinking about something. Haruhi sighed and made her way to the mansion beach house.

Tamaki watched her walk off. Then turned to his best friend. Tamaki already knew what the Shadow King was thinking about, and smirked at the thought.

"Akami filling your head isn't she?" He grinned when Kyouya jumped slightly. This is the first time he would ever witness Kyouya so flustered, and he wanted to savor it.

"Like Haruhi doesn't fill your fantasies everyday," Kyouya smirked darkly when Tamaki's whole head turned a bright crimson color.

"Oh shut up." Tamaki glared at the Devil Twins, all of a sudden wanting to hurt them, for no reason.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru felt like something was burning into their backs. They turned to each other, shrugged, and went back to helping Hunny and Mori build a sand castle.

Haruhi made her way through the mansion and stopped at Akami's door. She sighed once again, and walked in. The room… was not a room.

The floor was covered in papers, clothes, and random things. The closet door was side open and piles of random things lay on the ground, or hanging from the closet. The bed was completely messed, as the sheets seemed to ripped off and thrown about. And in the bathroom, someone was throwing bottles of shampoo and body wash around. They seemed to be searching for something.

Haruhi wondered what Akami would possibly be looking for.

"Akami?" She called slowly. Akami stuck her head out the bathroom and found Haruhi standing there. "What are you doing?"

For a second Akami said nothing. She just stared at the other girl. Then she jumped out of the bathroom and ran up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Where is it?" She asked in an urgent tone. Haruhi gave a confused look.

"Huh?"

"My stuff. My sketch book, art materials. Everything. Where is it?" Akami was jumping slightly where she was standing. Haruhi realized, of course she would be looking for her art supplies.

"Kyouya-sempai told us to hide it. So we did. We're not allowed to tell you where it is," Haruhi said.

Akami stared at her friend for a bit. Then fell to her knees.

"Why? What's the point in that?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Don't really know. But I know there are people waiting outside for you. And they're worrying about you. So how about we ask him later, and just enjoy ourselves now."

Akami sighed, she got up and followed Haruhi outside. She didn't want to face Kyouya. Not after the day before, with her bold stunt of kissing him, and not now since he told everyone to hide her stuff.

She walked over to Mori, Hunny, and the twins who were finishing up their sand castle, that looked like a model of a real castle. Can't these people do anything simple?

"Aka-chan! Where were you?" Hunny asked, and jumped onto her. Akami smiled down at Hunny.

"Sorry, I was in my room looking for something. But apparently you all hid that," her eyes looked over everyone. The twins looked away and started whistling, Mori was looking at the sand castle, and Hunny… was smiling.

"But Aka-chan, we had a good reason," he said. Akami looked down at her sempai. She blinked once in confusion.

"You were too into your work."

Akami was still confused. That didn't help at all! Hunny ran back to his cousin, and got on top of his shoulders.

"You see Akami," Hikaru began.

"You were too into your drawings and such, you forgot to enjoy yourself. You would paint, or draw happy moments, but you would never partake in them," Kaoru continued.

"So Kyouya told us to hide it all. For once to let you experience something more. Have you ever really experienced a sunset, and not gone straight to drawing, but instead just basked in its glory?" Hikaru asked. Akami didn't say anything, since she couldn't remember.

"See? Your too into your work," Hunny said rocking back and forth, his bunny now in his hands.

"Have fun." Now Mori was the one who said this. Hunny smiled down at his cousin, who was staring intently at Akami, but his eyes held a warmth.

All of theirs did. Akami stared at the four. Then turned to the other three. Tamaki and Haruhi were talking, and even laughing at some points. Kyouya stood their, not really listening. His gaze traveled to hers. She felt her cheeks heat up, and yet couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk, but the warmth was still there. Akami turned back to one's in front of her.

"Get it?" Hunny asked. Akami smiled.

"Yah, I kinda do." Yes. This was the reason she transferred. Because these people, they were real. They were special and unique in their own way. And won't let her sister control her. She's going to win. And have fun. She looked the four over and smirked.

"Lets have fun." She then rammed into Hikaru and threw him into the water. When he got back up he found Hunny, Kaoru, and Akami laughing. Mori had a small smile. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya looked up to see what was going on. Only to find Kaoru and Mori grabbing Akami and jump into the water, with Hunny still on Mori's shoulders.

When they all resurfaced, they were laughing.

Haruhi smiled at her friends. She loved them all. And she would never admit it out loud, but she did truly love the Host Club. They were a big part of her life at this point. And they somehow have a way with sticking with you. Everything was just so… happy with them.

Haruhi then grabbed Tamaki's and Kyouya's hands, and started dragging them to the water. When she got there she pushed them both in. When they got back up everyone was laughing.

Akami brought out her hand for Haruhi to take, and when she did, Akami pulled her in. they stayed there and played for the rest of the day. Haruhi and Akami were still wearing their regular clothes though, and now were soaked.

But they didn't care. Everything was so nice. It just felt right, and warm.

When the sun started setting everyone was getting ready to go back inside. But Akami stayed out. Kyouya walked to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm noticing a sunset for the first time," she said staring off into the horizon. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Kyouya noticed this spark. He stayed next to her, until the sun finally disappeared over the horizon.

They stood there for a little longer.

"Kyouya. You know, I was a little mad you today," She said quietly. Kyouya looked down at her curiously. "Until I found out what you wanted me to see. So I'm sorry, for not understanding at first."

Kyouya was sure she was talking about how he hid her stuff. He sighed and put one arm around her, bringing her closer. Akami looked up at him a little shocked.

Kyouya ignored the look and kissed her forehead. Akami could feel her cheeks burning, but couldn't help the warm smile that touched her eyes.

"I'm glad I came to Ouran. Everything just feels so right. Lobelia gave such a hollow feeling. Then Ouran… the Host Club… its like once happy family. And I feel happy everyday," she leaned into Kyouya. "I love it. This feeling."

The two closed their eyes and let the cool air of night encircle them.

"Kyouya! Akami! Come on you love birds!" Kyouya and Akami both blushed furiously when they heard Hikaru yell. They didn't look at each other when they walked back, but they did hold hands.

Haruhi stood next to Tamaki, both smiled when they saw their friends holding hands. Haruhi subconsciously leaned into Tamaki. They both blushed when they realized what just happened, but neither made an effort to move.

That night everyone went to bed a little happier. This vacation was a very good idea.

O

o

O

**Ok this was a VERY sappy chapter. But it wont very sappy for long. Thx to all those who reviewed! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was now back home. Their vacation had ended and they were all getting back on track at school. Akami was trying to ignore her sister, who usually glared at her when they ran into each other.

Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko were glad Akami was back. The four would get together now and then to talk. Akami was getting used to talking more, which made the girls happy.

Akami found out the girls knew about Haruhi's identity, and they've known for a while. They just didn't say anything.

"Why?" Akami asked that day, curiously.

"Because, it would ruin all the fun," Mitsuki replied matter-of-factly. The other two grinned.

She also found out about some of their secret crushes. Like Kimiko taking an interest in Mori. Mai was in to Kaoru, and Mitsuki was all about Hikaru. In return Akami told them about Kyouya and herself, which they squealed countless times over.

Everything seemed to be going well, and Tamaki's plan of making Akami feel more was actually working. But then again, Tamaki's plans somehow always end up working out.

She realized this though when she ran into some girls who always made fun of her, for no apparent reason. Except of course for being weird, and an outcast.

"Oh look, the misfit." The leader would sneer.

"Ewww!" Her drones would echo behind her. Akami at first tried to ignore them like always. But what the girl said next, it just stuck to her.

"You must think your so popular now because your with Hosts. Well lets get something straight. They don't need you. They're just using you. The only thing your good for is painting. And that's all they need from you. When that's all done, you'll be worthless to them. You should just stay away from them."

"Yeah!" Her drones laughed. Akami stood there, motionless. They passed her, each giving a shove. When they were gone, Akami noticed, something was hurting. Inside. In her chest. Like something was being ripped out.

'_They couldn't be right, could they?'_ She thought clutching her chest. Deciding to try and forget what they said, she took a deep breath and headed back to the 5th Art Room.

The Hosts were catching up with their customer demands. A lot of girls were very anxious when the Hosts returned. Some of them were very angry with Akami, since she had spent those few day with a group of guys. They even went so far as to call her a slut. While other girls were envious, and wanted to know what had happened over that period of time.

Akami tried to ignore everyone's insults, but was finding it difficult. The Hosts, and her three friends seemed oblivious to this, and Akami wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't going to let them know about this, she wasn't even going to tell her parents. It was her fight.

The hosts later found out about Mai's, Mitsuki's, and Kimiko's knowledge of Haruhi's gender and decided to include them in helping with Tamaki's 'Find Akami's Feelings and Get Her to be Social' plan.

Yah, it still going, much to Haruhi's annoyance. Though, Mai, Kimiko, and Mitsuki seem to find it amusing.

Tamaki also kept saying something about how Haruhi was going to be more in touch with the female mind, now that there are more girls around and all. Haruhi decided to ignore him.

Akami was now in the Host Club watching her friends. Kimiko was sitting with Mori and Hunny was in her lap eating cake. Mori was actually talking more, and Hunny was really enjoying himself.

Mai and Mitsuki were with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were talking about some tricks they wanted to pull, but somehow got off track and started talking about themselves, and getting to know each other. Akami could tell the twins weren't used to this, but were comfortable with the two girls. Things seemed to be going well for her friends.

Haruhi and Tamaki were another thing entirely. Tamaki was trying to swoon Haruhi, and Haruhi kept sending him to his EMO corner. Akami sighed at Tamaki's attempts. Mitsuki, Mai, and Kimiko decided they would help in getting Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"Because good friends always meddle in other friends business. Its what they do," the three recited that day perfectly.

Akami sat in her corner, like the first day she came. Kyouya came from behind her.

"How's it going?" He whispered in her ear. She laughed softly.

"Fine. So far. I still don't quiet understand some things. But I'm trying to get it." She sighed.

"Don't push yourself." He said softly. He sat behind her on the small, comfy sofa and she leaned into him, continuing her sketches. Everything seemed to be going well. Until that girl from the hall ran in the room, with the drones right behind her.

"You stupid bitch!" She yelled running into the room. "I told you to stay away from them! I told you they don't really care for you! Your just A FREAK! WHO WOULD EVER LOVE YOU!"

Akami remained where she was, she looked impassive, but Kyouya could feel her stiffen against him. He could feel her anger and fear. He slowly got up, noticing the angry expression on Mai's, Mitsuki's, and Kimiko's faces.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you," he began, facing the girl, "but I have found myself falling in love with the girl you have just insulted."

Akami felt her cheeks burn, while the other girl found herself stuttering, her drones completely baffled.

"Wha… how…- but-she.."

"But she's a freak Kyouya-sempai! How can you love her!" One of the drones cried out. Kimiko decided she would now speak. Mai and Mitsuki came up behind her.

"Because dumb asses. Akami isn't a freak." She growled dangerously.

"And your annoying." Mai's eyes were cold, as if they were staring into their very souls.

"So you should leave. And never come back. Because of you do," Mitsuki had a feral grin on her face, making the girls shudder, "I'll make sure to get rid of you, personally."

The girls obviously terrified, backed away slowly. Haruhi walked next to the girls, a calm expression on her face, but her eyes were as cold as Mai's.

"You can leave now." She simply said. The girls scampered away and didn't look back. The four girls smiled and high-fived each other. Tamaki and the twins held very… scared looks.

"Girls… are terrifying…" the three chorused. Mitsuki ran to Akami and gave her a huge hug.

"Don't listen to the bad people Akami! They'll taint your poor, innocent mind!" She cried dramatically. Akami laughed.

"Innocent? You haven't met my father." The Hosts paled as they remembered that perverted man. "And don't worry. I wont let them taint me. I know, you guys are the best friends anyone could ever hope to have."

By then she noticed that hot liquid was running down her cheeks. Mitsuki stared at her friend in wonder for a second.

"Your crying." She stated bluntly.

"Because I'm happy."

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! AKAMI HAS REGAINED HER FEELINGS!" Mitsuki jumped up and down, followed by Mai, Tamaki, and the twins. Hunny joined in soon with Kimiko.

Akami was a little confused at what was going on. Kyouya noticed and chuckled silently.

"Don't worry about it, its just the way they are."

He wiped the her tears away and slowly kissed her jaw line, to her lips. They stopped kissing though when they found the room abnormally quiet. The reason being that everyone had stopped what they were doing just grin stupidly at the couple. Well, some grinned stupidly.

Mori and Haruhi just had sweet smiles, and Hunny stared in wonder. Kimiko kneeled next to Hunny.

"That, Hunny, is called a kiss. Which proves Akami has found her knight in shining armor!" She stated happily.

Hunny gave a wide smile and grabbed his bunny.

"Do you hear that Usa-chan! Aka-chan found her true love! And it Kyo-chan!" He exclaimed happily spinning in circles.

"Well, Akami, I'm afraid to say, but your friends are, in a way, idiots." Kyouya said. Akami giggled.

"You know they're your friends too."

"Yah. Uh huh. Sure." The two laughed as the everyone began chatting once again. All trouble disappearing from their minds. All except Akami, who still had the competition to think of, and still hasn't come up with any idea of what art truly is.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was going great so far. The day of the art competition was nearing. Akami was working hard to try and get her art on paper. But that wasn't going so well. And neither was her home life really.

Ayumi glares were intense. Akami tried to ignore them most of the time. Her mother was acting strange, and her father… was always strange.

The other day they were eating and her mother pushed a pile dangos away saying they smell terrible. She always loved dangos. She seemed to be getting sick, since she was found throwing up a couple times at night.

That pressure didn't help. But the hosts, with Akami's three loyal friends were very helpful. They did whatever it took to get Akami on the right track. No matter what got her down. And Akami felt so grateful to have such amazing friends.

Akami was now found in the 5th Music Room with Mai, Mitsuki, Kimiko, and Haruhi.

"So have you gotten your ideas straight?" Mai asked. Akami sighed.

"No. I cant figure it out. I thought it would be easy, but I cant find out what art truly is."

"Then don't think about it," Mitsuki said. The others gave her a weird look. "What?"

"What do you mean Mitsu?" Kimiko asked.

"I mean stop thinking about what it is. Let it come to you. It may be tomorrow, or maybe in a couple days. But it will come, you just have to let it," she explained.

"Mitsu, I think that was the smartest thing you've ever said," Haruhi stated bluntly, of course. Mitsuki then imitated Tamaki's EMO corner routine. The girls laughed at their friends humor.

"I wonder what the others are doing," Mai wondered aloud, which got the other girls thinking as well.

**In the 3****rd**** Music Room:**

"HARUHIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU!"

**Back at the 5****th**** Art Room:**

The girls shrugged.

Soon they started getting ready to go.

"Remember Akami get some sleep. Tomorrow you have to be ready for the test in Math. The principal said if you don't pass it, you cant compete in the art competition." Haruhi said.

"Ok!" Akami then ran out of the school to get home, and back to her room of wonder art. But that wasn't happening.

When she got home she found her mother on the sofa, with her father, sister, and a doctor.

"What's going on?" She asked running to them. Panic in her eyes. Her father was too shocked to speak, so was her mother. Ayumi turned to her younger sister, for once not glaring.

"Mom is pregnant."

The doctor stood tall.

"She's weak. She may not make it through. But the baby should be fine." He said, some pity in his voice. Her mother, Natsumi, sat up. Her husband, Kyon, by her side. Through all the years, they were still very much in love.

"I'll go through with the pregnancy." She said. Ayumi seemed to have gotten angry.

"Why? Why do you want to risk your life, for one that hasn't even been born!" She yelled. Akami was taken off guard. But her mother still had a warmth in her eyes, and she still seemed so elegant.

"Because I want to meet this new life. Or at least let it live, even I cant. That how life works, one dies, another lives," she said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

Ayumi was furious. She left the room and went back to hers. Akami still didn't know what to say, and found the air growing thick. She quietly left the room in order for the adults to talk.

When she got to her room she sat down on her bed and Milky immediately jumped in her arms. It was like he knew when she needed him. He purred as she pet him behind the ear.

"Milky. Mom is pregnant…" Milky purred, as if understanding. "But she may not survive."

Now Milky's eyes were staring up at her, he then cuddled into her stayed there, purring against her. It felt relaxing. And somehow she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A week had passed since Akami had been at school, and when she finally did come, she didn't go to the 5th**** Music Room, she went straight home. **

"**What's going on with Akami," Kimiko turned to the other three girls by her. They shook their heads.**

"**No idea, she hasn't said anything at all to us," Haruhi said. Mai and Mitsuki glanced at each other and frowned.**

**Something was up.**

**A few weeks had passed and the same pattern kept repeating. Akami refused to talk to anyone, even Kyouya, who after a while turned silent. More then he was before.**

**The Hosts were all sitting around not doing much. All their guests have gone home since the club was closed early, no one was really in the hosting mood. Kyouya was off in a corner alone on his computer.**

**Then out of no where the sound of machines were heard, and out from no where, or from the ground, came Renge, laughing.**

"**Renge, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. Renge laughed once again.**

"**I have been watching you all for a while now, believe it or not," she smirked. **

"**Really?" Hikaru and Kaoru both raised one eyebrow skeptically.**

"**Yes, and I though I have to say I at first did not approve of this girl and Kyouya together, I have noticed how happy they seemed to be when together. And so, I am here to help!" She beamed brightly.**

**Haruhi sweat dropped.**

"**Ok, so how do you plan on helping," Mitsuki asked.**

"**We have to find out what's wrong, and help her. Its not all about this art competition, but about Akami finding herself within her art. So why not help find herself."**

**For a second everyone in the room was quiet. How in the world did Renge come up wih something so deep? Then they all thought the same thing.**

'_**She probably got it form an anime.'**_

**Soon the group found themselves outside the 5****th**** Art Room. They slowly opened the door and found Akami, laying there, not moving. She didn't even stir, she didn't give any evidence that she had heard them come in.**

"**Aka-chan," Hunny said quietly from atop Mori's shoulders. Akami didn't move.**

"**Akami, what happened?" Mai asked as she walked further into the room. Akami now dragged herself up from lying, to sitting, and turned to them.**

**They all first realized her eyes were dead. There was no curiosity, no happiness, no life.**

"**Akami…" Kimiko made her way next to Akami, then quickly brought her into a hug. "Please. Talk to us."**

**Akami at first took in her surroundings. Then sighed when she realized they all had such determined looks, she knew they wouldn't stop asking. So she gave in.**

"**My mom," she whispered slowly, though they all heard. Renge made her way by Akami as well, followed by the others as well. They closed the door behind them as they made themselves comfortable. Kyouya choosing to stay in a corner.**

"**Yes go on," Renge said. Akami sighed once again.**

"**My mom… she's pregnant." **

"**Isn't that good? She's having a baby," Tamaki asked wondering what the big deal was.**

"**My mom is weak, she doesn't have the strength to give birth. And there is a chance she may die. She refuses to give the baby up, and she wants to go through with it. She was moved to the hospital a couple days ago. Now the house is quiet, since me and my sister are usually the only ones in it, and we don't really talk much. And all this is making her more frustrated. And dad… he doesn't know what to do…"**

**Renge obviously did not expect that. And neither did anyone else in the room. They all stayed quiet.**

"**I'm sorry," Mitsuki whispered, embracing Akami. " But your mom isn't weak." She looked Akami in the eyes. "Your mother is strong, to go through with this. She's strong because she wont give up her baby, and would rather save its life rather than her own. And she is brave. There isn't anything people can do except support her."**

**That said Mitsuki got up ad left the room, leaving a stunned silence behind. Kimiko and Mai smiled bitterly.**

"**Mitsuki's mom died while giving birth to her," Mai blurted to the curious group, which were now shocked.**

"**And her father had been telling her that it was her mothers choice. She knew she would die, but she still did it," Kimiko continued.**

"**And in her last moments, she smiled, holding Mitsuki, and said she didn't regret anything," Mai finished. The two girls then stood and chased after their friend.**

**Soon after they left Akami deiced she needed to be alone for a while. She quickly got up and left, leaving her things behind. Renge sighed.**

"**I think we should leave her alone for a while. Let her think it out a bit," she said. The others rolled their eyes. They then stood and made their way back to the Music Room. But before they got their Haruhi found Kyouya missing.**

**She turned back unnoticed to find him going down the stairs with Akami's things in hand. She smiled and went back to the others.**

**O**

**o**

**O**

**Ok I know haven't been updating much, but I'm hoping to finish this story soon. And I was wondering if I should do a sequel to The Real Gift. I really liked that one and I had a couple ideas on it.**

**I was just wondering if anyone thinks it would be a good idea, I've already got the plot and such, but I really want to know what you all think!**

**Thank you to all those who like my stories and have reviewed! Appreciate it! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Akami ran into the room and jumped on her bed. Milky noticed his mistress return. He made his way over and cuddled into her.**

"**Milky. I. Am. An. Idiot!"**

**Though Milky did not understand what she was saying, he did feel her frustration. He meowed in response.**

**Just then the door was opened and in came…**

"**Kyouya what are you-" she couldn't finish her question as Kyouya took old of her hand and practically dragged her to another room. Milky followed close behind.**

**The pair ended up in the art room. **

"**Kyouya what-" once again she could not finish what she was about to say, for Kyouya then turned on the radio that was on the ground. Immediately a random song began. **

**Milky knew what that meant. He immediately tipped over a tube of green paint and dipped in it. Akami watched as he started rolling on the paper that was already laid out on the floor as well as the wall. **

**Akami sighed.**

"**Kyouya…"**

"**Akami. For this moment. With me. Let yourself go. Please…"**

**She sighed once again. This time she did. Like she used to. She let herself be taken by the music. They knocked down more tubes of paint and started rolling around. Doing whatever.**

**Akami started remembering the times when she and her family would do this. When they would just put on some random clothes and have fun. Ayumi would dance freely, swaying her hips. Ayomo would be jumping spraying everyone and everything around him. Natsumi and Kyon would be dancing together randomly doing anything. **

**It was almost like those days again. The days Akami misses most. Milky into Akami's arms as they kept dancing. Kyouya also let himself go. Never has he felt such happiness in art. He didn't even know if this was considered art. **

**But to Akami it was. To her family, it used to be. Her parents still do whatever with their art. They still do things their own way. But Ayumi has forgotten. Ever since the incident. It was Ayomo's first time driving, by himself. And he was so careful. Then out of no where a drunk driver does a hit and run. And that it. Ayomo was no more. And Akami's family was heart broken.**

**Ayumi sealed herself away. And her parents had never had much fun painting anymore. Akami had become distant from people. She still painted. She still did what they all used to. And Milky, who used to be Ayomo's pet, came to Akami's side. **

"**Akami. Just always do things your way." Kyouya whispered to her.**

**Later when Kyouya was leaving he turned to her.**

"**Tomorrow is the day. You don't have to come, but we'll be there. And we'll always be there for you."**

**Akami sighed and smiled. **

"**Thank you Kyouya. But I'm not sure." **

"**Its ok, you don't have to make the choice now. Jus wanted to let you know."**

**She nodded as he left. She then went back to her room. Her clothes having paint blotches on them, as did Milky.**

**Ayumi then walked in.**

"**You're a mess," she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going tomorrow just so you know."**

"**Yah… I think I'll stay at the hospital."**

"**Yah run away."**

"**I'm not running away. I'm staying with mom."**

"**Yah whatever."**

**Ayumi left. Akami shut her door and went back to her bed. She didn't say anything as she drifted off to sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next day Akami got ready to go to the hospital. While Ayumi got ready to go to the competition.**

"**I cant believe your refusing to go," Ayumi said as they headed for the door.**

"**I'm not refusing. I just want to stay with mom."**

"**Right. Well I guess this jus shows my school is better. You should think of coming back. It would be good for you to be a little more stable."**

"**Ayumi. Just shut up." And with that, Akami left.**

**When she made it to the hospital room her mother was laying in the bed. She seemed to be doing well so far. Kyon was looking better too. He had a smile on his face. **

"**Akami, come in." Natsumi turned to her husband. He understood. Before he left he patted Akami's head, then closed the door.**

"**Mom, how are you feeling?"**

"**I'm better. Why are you here Akami, don't you have plans. I know Ayumi does," Natsumi asked.**

"**No mom. I don't. I'm staying here today."**

"**Well then, can you get me a glass of water?"**

"**Sure."**

**When Natsumi handed the glass back to her daughter, she handed her a paper along with it. Akami held the folded paper and gave her mother a questioning look. Natsumi just smiled.**

**She then opened the paper, and found the flyer that the hosts had given her when they told her about the competition. **

"**Mom when-"**

"**Milky brought it to me." **

'_**That traitor cat.' **_

"**It doesn't matter-"**

"**It doesn't?" Natsumi gave her daughter a stern look. "Akami I know what's been going on. With you and you sister. I know Ayomo's death, but Ayomo has moved on. And he's in a better place. Akami I miss the loud side of you. The side that smiled everyday. The side that wasn't afraid to be happy. I miss Ayumi's sweet side too. She has changed. both of you have. I want my daughters back.**

"**I know you haven't forgotten what we all used to be. Please Akami. Go show everyone what art means to you. To us. To Ayomo. What it had meant for our family. I don't care if you win or not. Just help Ayumi remember, and help others see. I miss my family."**

"**Mom…"**

"**Akami. Stop running away."**

**Ayumi's words rung in Akami's head. Her mother was now using those words. Has she been running all this time? She smiled.**

"**Alright mom." She kissed Natsumi's cheek. "Thank you."**

**She ran out the room and found her dad there. Smiling.**

"**That's my girl." He said.**

"**Be strong dad."**

"**Always."**

**Akami ran. She ran all the way back to her house. She ran into her room and grabbed her sketch pad, and a couple posters, and stuffed them into a bag. She ran past Milky, blowing him a kiss.**

"**Thanks for betraying me Milky! It helped!" She yelled before she left.**

"**Meow!" Milky replied.**

**Akami was running now. On the streets. She ran. The paper in her hand, with the address. She kept running, but now she was running in the right direction. The right way.**

"**Please tell me I'm not late!"**

**O**

**o**

**O**

**Oh my gosh! I'm almost done! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyouya was with the hosts at an art exhibit. Renge, Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko were also there. There was also Lobelia and other people that they didn't pay much attention to. The only thing they were waiting on was Akami.

Ayumi had already joined her team, and some people have already presented. It was almost time.

Akami was still running. She was ran until her lungs started burning, and even then she didn't stop. Her heart was beating heavily, and it was getting harder to breath. And yet she was still running.

Until of course she fell.

"No I need to keep going. I have to make it. Have… to…"

And she blacked out.

"_Akami. Akami! Wake up!" She heard a familiar voice. When she opened her eyes she found herself looking into the eyes of a boy who she thought was dead._

"_Ayomo? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"_

"_Of course I'm dead. And do you have ay idea where you are?" Akami blinked in confusion. She looked around and found herself surrounded by darkness. Except for the light Ayomo was illuminating._

"_Ayomo, where are we?" Akami asked._

"_Your at the space between life and death."_

"_I'm dead?" Akami panicked. Ayomo chuckled._

"_No Akami, your not dead. Your body is just deteriorating under 6 feet." Akami was having a panic attack. Ayomo started laughing._

"_I'm joking sis! Gosh your so easy." Akami grumbled, but was relieved._

"_Your jokes never were very funny," Akami smirked._

"_Were to me. Anyway Akami I wanted to thank you," he said quietly. Akami gave a confused look._

"_For what?"_

"_For keeping me alive." now she was really confused. Ayomo chuckled once again. "Ok this is gonna sound way cheesy, but Akami, you're the one that's keeping me alive in your heart. With your art. Well… our art. The art we all created. Together."_

"_Ayomo… your right that was cheesy." The two laughed. It was like old times._

"_You know, you should show this side of yourself more. You've really changed when I died. I didn't think I'd have such a big impact. I mean, you and Ayumi used to be so close. Now she glares at you every time she sees you."_

_Akami sighed. So he was watching all this time._

"_I know. But I'm hoping that'll change soon. Very soon." Ayomo smiled._

"_Yah me too. I miss my old family. And this new baby. Take care of him." Akami's eyes widened._

"_Him?" Ayomo grinned._

"_Yup!"_

"_Ayomo, if you know that the baby is a he, do you know if mom…"_

"_I cant say anything else. It isn't good for me to be giving so much info to the living. Things that they don't should be kept that way until they figure it out themselves."_

_Akami pouted. Ayomo rolled his eyes, but smiled._

"_Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Akami, please, don't let them forget everything. don't let Ayumi forget me…"_

_Akami could feel the tears beginning to form as he said this._

"_Ayomo. We could never forget our most annoying, crazy, hyper older brother. And you know that."_

"_Thank you Akami."_

_Akami then gave her brother a bone crushing hug, he hugged back. They didn't want to let go. Akami could feel the pain in her heart as the tears finally fell._

"_You shouldn't cry Akami. You know I'm never really gone."_

"_I know. I'll always know. I love you big bro."_

"_I love you too lil sis." Ayomo began to fade slowly. "I'll always be there with you guys. Just don't forget."_

"_Never…"_

_Then everything was black once again._

Akami woke up and found herself outside on the ground.

"How long was I asleep…?" Akami rubbed her head, but noticed she holding something. In her hand was the flyer for the art competition.

"Oh crap!" She quickly got up and was about to start running, when she heard something in the wind.

"_Don't forget…"_

She smiled as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Never…" and she was off running again, feeling like a new person.

"Where is she?" Tamaki was freaking out. They had just called out for Ouran's Akami to take the stage, but Akami was no where to be found. They called again. No answer.

"Alright then we'll be-"

"No! I'm here!" Akami interrupted the man that was talking as ran into the room. She was holding onto her book bag which had many papers sticking out, along with her sketchpad. And she was smiling.

"Alright. Here's Akami from Ouran High. Please present what your take on art is."

Akami made her way on the stage. She faced the crowd in front of her. She noticed how the hosts let out a breath of relief. And how Mia, Kimiko, Mitsuki, and Renge looked like they haven't been breathing much until now. She laughed inwardly at them.

Then she noticed everyone else. Lobelia had pictures of queans, and kings, and plants. Perfection, as they called it. Others had on dance costumes, some had drawn angels, some had just drawn a dark abyss, some made mosaics, others made clay statues. Everything one would think art was.

Then she turned to the judges. There were four. Three were wearing professional looking clothes. And they looked strict and sophisticated. Why were they here?

Then there was a woman who wore bright, unlatching clothes. One would find her as a fashion disaster, mostly Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. But she seemed to be the one out of all of them who belonged here.

"Art," she began, not really knowing where to begin. But then again, there wasn't really. She smiled. "Art is EVERYTHING!" Of course that scared a couple of people. Akami laughed it off.

"Please elaborate." One of the strict looking people said.

"Alright. One would say your art." The person was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Her face was sharp, her nose was long, her eyes were a cold blue. Yet she wasn't really scary. Not to Akami.

"Your face." Now there were gasps heard all around the room.

"Uhh… what happened to Akami?" Haruhi asked.

"No idea…" everyone had replied. Kyouya watched, interested by this new side which was finally unleashed. A new side people have yet to see in Akami. But of course her sister must have seen it, for she is now staring at Akami with unbelievable eyes, like everyone, but there a familiarity in them.

"I beg you pardon."

"Your face is art. Every angle, dimple, freckle, beauty mark. All of it." The Akami looked at the room. "This room. These people. This!"

She took out from her bag a large… very large poster. She couldn't even hold it up on her own. There were paw prints on it, hand prints, foot prints. Everything. Smudges, blotches, all different colors.

"How… is that art?" One of the judges, a man, asked.

"Because this was made by my family. This holds our feelings within it. It holds a piece of us. The fun days."

Ayumi stared at the paper, her eyes bugging out.

"Even my cat helped!" Akami laughed. It was loud, and it rung through the room. It was a sound not many had heard come out from her. For a while.

"Your… cat?" Another man asked.

"Yes, my cat is an artist. He helps me a lot with these kind of things." She grinned. "Then there is this." She looks around the room. Then points to the girl in the dance costume, who jumps slightly.

"That is also art. The way dancers move, how every step has its own place, every rhythm. Then that." She pointed to the dark painting. The kid next to that drawing was expressionless, and seemed to scare the people around him.

"That portrays your feeling right? Those are the things you feel. Dark, and if you look into it, you feel like your losing yourself in the darkness."

The kid looked shocked at first at how Akami described his work. Then nodded slowly.

"Don't be absurd. That is nothing but black paint on a white canvass."

"No! Its his art. His way…" Akami smiled. She took out her sketchbook.

"Art is emotions, emotions expressed in different ways. Any way. Art is friends." She opens her sketchbook to a random page, and there are the hosts, along with Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko. She randomly kept turning. There were the pictures of the hosts serving their guests, and the first picture she drew of Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko.

The group smiled.

"Art is family." She showed the pictures of her mother and father. Her sister, and even her cat. All of them happy. And she showed the picture of everyone, even Ayomo there. The one where all of them were in the kitchen. Ayumi almost cried when she saw that picture.

"Art is a way of life. Everyone has something their good at. And that is considered their art. This competition is completely pointless!" Now people were confused. "Why should a bunch of randomly chosen people judge on what art is? Why should we have to compete with each other on about what art is? When its everything.

"Everyone has their own way of art."

The woman with the mismatched clothes looked captivated, and proud of what Akami had said. The other people… not so much. The Lobelia girls were practically glaring daggers at Akami. Some of the girls however, looked moved by what she had said, but were too afraid to do anything.

But the Ouran people, of course they were proud, and some even had tears. Mostly Tamaki who was balling his eyes out when Akami made her way to them.

"My daughter! You have done beautifully! Papa is so proud!" Akami couldn't help but laugh, even if she was being crushed in a death hug, and wasn't able to breath.

"Tamaki-sempai she cant breath! Akami where did that come from?" Haruhi asked her friend. Of course some people were listening in. The room was very quiet. And some people sweat dropped when they saw what Tamaki had done, and were creeped out.

Akami thought about it for a minute. Then smiled.

"It came from… Ayomo."

Ayumi had over heard that. She was at the breaking point. Hunny noticed this. When everyone was preoccupied he sneaked over to her, and took her hand. She looked down startled. She wasn't that much taller than him.

"Don't cry Ayu-chan. Just stop being someone your not. You know Aka-chan is right." He said. He quickly pulled her down and gave her a peck on the cheek before returning to his cousins side. Ayumi stared at him shocked, until the announcement was being made..

"Very well then. The judges have decided. The winner of this competition is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LOBELIA!"

Only claps were heard from the others in the room, as Lobelia busted into cheers. They dragged Ayumi up there since she was the one who got them to win, and who did most of the art work. It was always only her. All they did was occasionally pose, but other than that they only… told her what to do.

The girl, Sakura, who was known as the "leader" started talking.

"I'm so happy that my school got this award. We have all worked so very hard on it. Everyone contributed so much!"

Ayumi felt her anger boil. She pushed the girl out of the way, making her fall.

"Ayumi! What are you doing?" She practically shrieked. Akami stared at her sister in shock.

"One; you didn't do shit to contribute. Two; your a lying piece of crap. Three; this prize does not belong to Lobelia. It rightfully goes to Ouran! Akami was the one that was closest to what art really is. It isn't perfection. Nothing is perfect. Not even Sakura."

Sakura scoffed.

"And plus, Lobelia cheated. The judges were picked from Lobelia's art club. They chose. And Hirakawa-sensei was a replacement for the fourth judge who was sick today. She's the one who understands different kinds of art, and doesn't think its perfection. Ouran please come up and take what is rightfully yours!"

The room exploded in applause as Akami and the others made their way to the stage. When Akami reached her sister she took the prize that was in her hands and gave it to Tamaki to hold. He gave her a questioning look. Akami ignored it and turned back to her sister, and immediately glomped her, scaring her in the process.

"I missed you!" Akami whispered. Ayumi smiled.

"Yah I know. I missed you too." Akami laughed. "I think… I'll be transferring to Ouran," she said quietly. Akami looked at her straight in the eyes. "But first, I want to change Lobelia a bit. Then I'll see you at Ouran."

Akami beamed.

"You got it."

Akami then turned to Kyouya.

"I think…" she began looking him straight in eyes. "I think I'm in love with you Ohtori."

"I think I fell in love with you as well," he smirked.

And the two lost melted in their kiss.

O

o

O

**It aint over yet people! One more chappie! I'm excited!**


	15. Chapter 15

**9 months later:**

"Mom! Come on mom! You can do it! Push!" Akami cried out. Ayumi was right by her saying the same things. Kyon was right next to his wife, holding onto her.

"AHHHH!"

_**-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**_

_The past nine months have been tough. There were ups and downs. Tamaki and Haruhi got together, finally. The night Ouran won the competition. Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko kissed their loves. Hikaru and Kaoru were very devilish that day._

_Mori seemed to go bright red when Kimiko kissed him. But in the end he kissed her back. Two months after that Hunny and Ayumi revealed they were in love. This shocked basically everyone._

_Though I was happy. She was in love, and with Hunny. It just seemed like she would always be happy like that. Kyouya was always with me. I love him. And he loved me._

_Everything was great._

_Two months after that Ayumi transferred to Ouran. Lobelia's art club was left in the hands of someone Ayumi chose personally, since she was the president of the club._

_Mom and dad spent a lot of time at the hospital. Sometimes mom would black out from pain, and we would call the doctor. Then we would bring her to the hospital. _

_The time when her water broke, everything was crazy. She was in labor for 13 hours. The hosts, along with Renge, who I became good friends with, Mai, Mitsuki, and Kimiko came over. _

_Haruhi revealed her identity to the school a month ago, but was still considered to be part of the hosts. So she stayed with them. No one complained. I also stayed with them. I didn't hide out much in the 5__th__ Music Room anymore, and actually went to my classes._

_I still refused to wear the uniform, as did Ayumi._

_Anyway when they all arrived at the hospital they were told to wait in the lobby. Kyouya somehow pulled strings and got me and Ayumi along with my dad to be with mom when she delivered. Apparently his parents owned the hospital…_

_Rich bastards… as Haruhi would say._

_But at this moment… nothing was making sense… everything was going slow. Nothing was clear, nothing was getting through. Except the sound._

_**-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**_

"Mom! LIVE!" Ayumi screamed.

"NATSUMI!" Kyon cried.

"Cleat!" The doctors started working as Akami made her was to the baby. When she looked at him, she gasped.

"Ayomo!" She whispered. Then shook her head. It couldn't be.

She felt hot liquid running down her cheeks. The baby reached up and stroked her cheek.

"_Its going to be ok Akami… don't worry."_

A voice whispered. A wind from no where blew through her hair. Then a miracle happened.

_**-beep-beep-beep-beep-**_

"She's alive!" The doctors exclaimed. Ayumi hugged the man that saved her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She panted over and over. The man patted her head.

"Its ok, its going to be ok," he said softly. Akami smiled.

Natsumi then gasped and opened her eyes.

"Where's my baby?" She asked. Akami held the baby close to her and walked over to her mother. When she showed them the baby, they gasped. The doctors looked confused.

Later in a private room Kyouya had "somehow" managed to get Natsumi, they all stared at the baby. Well more like Kyon, Natsumi, Akami, and Ayumi stared. Everyone else didn't know what to do.

"So… what are you going to name it?" Hikaru finally asked.

The family turned to him, then looked at each other and smiled. All thinking the same thing.

"Ayomo."

O

o

O

**Its finally over! I finished! I'm so proud! My longest story yet!**

**Love everyone that reviewed and took the time to read it. Hope you all like it!**

**See ya next time! I've decided I will write a sequel to The Real Gift, and it'll be called Spring Blossom. It'll continue on from that winter. Hope you all like that one, since I really enjoy writing it. And the new characters I've added.**

**Bye!~**


End file.
